A refrigerating apparatus can be used, e.g., as a fluid cooler to cool a liquid such as water, a consumable liquid such as lemonade or beer, or another fluid. Such fluid coolers are widely employed in industry, household appliances, drinking establishments, restaurants as for example fast food restaurants, catering industry, etc. The fluid refrigerated by the fluid cooler often should be dispensed, for example in a glass. In this kind of industry, it is known to use fluid coolers including a refrigerating vessel comprising a tube containing refrigerant that goes through the inside of the refrigerating vessel. In this way, a cooling liquid, such as water, can be stored inside of the refrigerant vessel; and the refrigerant that flows through the tube, can cool the water. The consumable liquid can be fed through another tube that is immersed in the cooled water. Fluid coolers known in the art comprise a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device, and an evaporator forming a refrigeration cycle. A quantity of refrigerant is disposed inside the fluid cooler. This refrigerant circles through the components of the refrigeration cycle.
GB 1247580 discloses a refrigerating system including a compressor, a condenser, a fluid line, and a cooling unit, wherein the cooling unit comprises an annular refrigerant chamber containing refrigerant.
DE 10 2012 204057 further discloses a heat exchanger comprising a cavity which is filled with refrigerant coming out of an evaporator in order to regulate the temperature of the refrigerant before conveying it to the condenser.